capitulo 11
by GHEIZA
Summary: Aqui, haya y siempre


Aquí, haya….y siempre

CAPITULO 11

WASHINTON D.C

Tony estaba nervioso, cada minuto la conversación se tornaba más íntima, había llegado el momento de contar a Gibbs lo que Ziva y El habían vivido en el manto estelar de los sentimientos. Se levantó del sofá, se dirigió al refrigerador, saco dos cervezas, le ofreció una a su jefe y continúo su relato: Después que Adam Eshell, confirmara que Bodnar no aparecería esa noche, ¡no quería abandonar el lugar, -sé que debíamos hacerlo, que estábamos en una misión importante-, -pero jefe-,su vos era de súplica. -dentro de mí había una lucha enorme entre seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos y decirle que se quedará en mi vida para siempre-. Hizo una corta pausa, cerró los ojos y agrego: - jefe-, -había algo en el ambiente -, -algo o alguien dentro de mí, gritaba, que le dijera que la amaba-,- que no tuviera miedo, que ella, era para mí-. ¡Era el momento de decirle que la amaba. Dio un profundo suspiro, extendió los brazos al frente y con las palmas de la mano hacia arriba, confeso: -¡-y se lo dije¡- - ¡Le dije que la amaba¡- . Recordando aquel instante, podía jurar, que sentía la tibia piel de Ziva, entre sus brazos. -Por un instante creí que esa confesión, causaría temor en ella., que me diría que estaba loco, que como me atrevía, que si éramos compañeros, que si su regla 12 etcétera. Que, al decirle que la amaba, la asustaría, se alejaría y la perdería de mi vida. Usted sabe, - ella prefiere correr antes que admitir sus sentimientos-, bajo la vos y agrego, -bueno igual que Yo-. Tony dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y con tono de vos optimista, continuo; - ¡pero no ¡-, -¡se quedó ahí, conmigo, en mis brazos¡-, -esa noche supe que los milagros existen, Ziva había aceptado quedarse-. ¡No lo podía creer!, - bueno si, últimamente Ziva me miraba de forma diferente, usted sabe,…!mi encanto ¡-. Gibbs, no pudo evitar sonreír. Así era Tony. Tony continuo, entusiasta, -creí que estaba soñando, cuando ella, con su hermosa sonrisa dijo: * ¡SI Tony, quiero quedarme contigo ¡*-. Y después, cuando dijo, -Yo también te amo-, ¡fue celestial¡ Después de todo…!había valido la pena tan larga espera¡. Jefe: -por ver sus ojos, mirando los míos, y sentir que eran su alma y su corazón los que me veían….¡hubiera esperado, la vida entera!-. Gibbs, escuchaba con atención y cuando sentía que era necesario, le dedicaba una mirada paternal a Tony, la que cumplía la misión de serenarlo y disminuir un poco su dolor. En esta ocasión, Tony le sostuvo la mirada un instante, su vos era apagada y lenta -esa noche le confesé mi amor-, -y Ziva decidió que no lo quería-. bajo el volumen de su vos hasta quedar en total silencio, así permaneció unos minutos, perdido de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

BUENOS AIRES: El agua de la tina, aunque ahora tibia, seguía siendo agradable para el cansado cuerpo de Ziva, y los recuerdos para ella, eran placentero s. Su mente la llevo de nuevo a la pista de baile, escuchaba vivamente la música…..bailaba en los brazos de Tony, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, solo se movían al ritmo de la música, perfectamente acompasados, ella con El…. sol y día,…. noche y estrellas…., armonía y melodía, sus cuerpos perfectamente armonizados, haciendo con esto un festín para los sentidos. Ahora escuchaban ¨My Heart Will Go On¨ , ambos intercambiaron miradas y al unisón dijeron la primera palabra: -¡TITANIC¡- . Tony sonrió complacido, y le dedico una mirada de picardía, ¡Ziva David había hecho referencia a 2 películas en 60 minutos¡ Ella se sintió descubierta, sonrió tímidamente y solo dijo -me gusta Leonardo DiCaprio-. Nadie sabía, pero hacía tiempo que ella, era asidua admiradora del cine también, bastaba que Tony hiciera mención de un filme, para que ella pasara a una tienda de alquiler, rentara la película, verla y pensar en Él y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Continuaban bailando, se palpaban, se sentían, se reconocían, se encontraban. Ziva cerró los ojos, bajo un poco su cabeza, y esta se detuvo en el pecho de Tony, y ahí se quedo. Sentía una enorme dicha estando cerca de Él, escucho la música de fondo, descubrió que tocaban *I Will Always Love You *, Suspiro, y lo supo, ¡ era el momento¡….. Tony, cerró los ojos, bajo un poco su barbilla, y esta se detuvo en la nuca de Ziva, y ahí se quedó. Escucho la música de fondo, tocaban música Del Guardaespaldas , suspiro, y lo supo….!este es el momento¡. Tony sintió como todas esas emociones que habitaban en su pecho desde hacía tiempo, toda la magia que sentía, cuando pensaba en ella, salían de su corazón, se unían a su alma y se mudaban a la garganta, para decirle al oído; - ¡Ziva…TE AMO ¡-.

Hacia tanto tiempo, que había deseado escuchar de los labios de Tony esas palabras, que las lágrimas traicionaron a Ziva, estas rodaron por sus mejillas, viajaron por su cuello y terminaron el viaje en el pecho de Tony. Ella suspiro, y con la vos entrecortada por la emoción dijo: - ¡Yo también te amo, Tony¡-. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Ambos disfrutaban el encanto del momento, querían atraparlo y guardarlo en su alma para siempre. ¡Habían esperado tanto tiempo para eso, que ahora que lo vivían, querían que durara, toda la vida¡. Tony sintió una ligera humedad en su camisa, y aunque sabía la respuesta, pregunto: -Ziva, ¿estas llorando?-. ¡SI¡ respondió ella, con la vos apenas audible, pero segura, colmada de felicidad. El, la envolvió, en sus brazos, y la acerco a su regazo; Con lo que ella pudo sentir como se ahogaba en la garganta de Tony una mezcla de saliva, lágrimas y emociones que emanaban del corazón. Ella levanto la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos-¡ y se perdió¡ , ¡ Se perdió en la mirada más hermosa, que jamás, nadie, le había dedicado ¡ Una mirada, que la aceptaba, como era… , Una mirada que no la juzgaba… Una mirada que no recordaba pasado obscuro o palabras ofensivas, Una mirada en la que no cabía la duda o la desconfianza, Una mirada entregada y dispuesta al compromiso… Una mirada que le decía, que Ella, le pertenecía - Una mirada que le gritaba, que El, ¡la amaba ¡ Y ella, Ziva David, era dueña de esa mirada, su corazón descanso, cuando El, le regalo esa mirada, después de todo, ella le había provocado dolor en más de una ocasión. Y Lo volvería hacer, volvería a causarle daño, pero en ese momento, estaba lejos de imaginar, lo que El Caballero, llamado Destino, les tenía reservado

Ziva despego, un poco sus labios mientras seguía perdida, en los ojos de Él. Abrió su boca un poco, tal vez para pronunciar alguna palabra, tal vez, para tomar aire, tal vez para sentir que respiraba, que estaba viva, y disfrutando una hermosa realidad… tal vez para…no hubo tiempo de más… Tony inclino su cabeza, y sello los labios de ella con su boca.

¡Fue un beso sublime ¡ Al principio Suave y Tierno, para darse confianza. Después, Decidido y Audaz, explorando y reconociendo las emociones del otro. Posteriormente Intenso y Húmedo, entregado a los sentidos … Para terminar Apasionado y Ardiente, de entrega total , de amor sin límites, de confesión plena, en el que admitían que se habían encontrado, que su búsqueda llego a su fin, que sus almas, se pertenecían, … Y querían fundirse, el uno en el otro, para el resto de sus vidas.

Fueron escalando juntos el proceso de reconocerse, de encontrarse… Siguieron así…..Los besos se repitieron,…los suaves, los intensos, los apasionados. La danza continuo, hubo disculpas, momentos emotivos y profundos, como cuando Ziva no siguió los pasos, dejo de bailar por unos segundos, busco las manos de Tony, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Él, lo miro a los ojos, y con el corazón en la mano suplico: - ¡Tony, perdóname por lo de Tel-Aviv¡-, ella quería decirle algo, explicarle porque había actuado de esa forma, claro si es que pudiera haber justificación.¡ No pudo¡,… Él no la dejo. Tony, también paro de bailar, libero una de sus manos, con la que tomo la barbilla de ella, la subió suavemente hasta casi tocar la nariz de Él, y sin dejar de mirarla, dijo con vos firme y segura: -¡nunca he estado en Israel¡-, la acomodo de nuevo entre sus brazos y siguieron el lento ritmo de la música. . Hubo confesiones también, como cuando Tony admitió, haberla investigado unos veranos atrás, cuando ella fue de vacaciones al Caribe, y quiso saber si había idos sola. -Me moría de celos-, se justificó.

La Música, fue su cómplice, melodía, tras melodía, abría una historia, ¡la Historia de Ellos¡ Canciones que no distinguían idioma, porque cuando estas, en el lugar adecuado, la persona adecuada y el corazón inundado de place, la Música solo tiene el idioma del amor.

Continuaron unos minutos más… y de igual forma, como muchas veces pasaba entre ellos, cuando cada uno sabe lo que el otro necesita, se miraron a los ojos….sabían que había llegado el momento de regresar al hotel.


End file.
